Vitdura
Vitdura was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and joined the Toa Kotulsis History Early History Vitdura began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Ta-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru Nui, along with a large population of other Ta-Matoran. On Metru Nui, Vitdura took up a profession as a Protodermis Farmer. His primary motivation for this was the hazards of working with raw, molten Protodermis. Vitdura's occupation satisfied his thrill seeking nature and enabled to be very well-off. Early on in the history of the Matoran universe, Vitdura was quietly chosen to be a guardian of Metru Nui, after many of the previous Toa Metru left or were killed. Vitdura joined the only other Toa guarding the city, Lumys. Life as a Toa Around 91,500 years ago, the renowned Toa of Gravity Arinwey decided that more new Toa needed to be chosen to protect Metru Nui. He publicly chose several well-known Matoran to receive Toa Stones. Three Matoran chosen were Mareela, Calorrid, and Kielor. These three Matoran received Toa Stones and joined Lumys and Vitdura in guarding Metru Nui. Around 91,000 years ago, Vitdura had his first major event as a Toa with the arrival of the Kanohi dragon in Metru Nui. Along with the rest of his Team, he fought the dragon and defeated it. They sealed it in an undersea cave, blocking the entrance with a thick layer of ice with the help of Kielor's ice powers, and Vitdura's and Calorrid's ability to absorb heat. 76,000 years ago, Mareela and Kielor became part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's army that ended the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms. Calorrid and the other Toa stayed behind to guard Metru Nui Following this, roughly 71,000 years later, Vitdura and the other Toa were forced to subdue a Blade Burrower that had broken out of the archives. They managed to beat it, although it required them to bring it to the brink of death. As it was, at that point, the only specimen in captivity, and extremely dangerous, this fight angered several Matoran conservation groups who opposed the harm done to the Burrower. Additionally, the security of the Archives were brought into question, prompting an upgrade by the ruling Turaga at the time. Around 69,000 years ago, Vitdura purchased several new Kanohi, and began practicing to use their powers. The Kanohi included a Matatu, a Rau, and a Mask of Growth. As the Matoran Civil War started and began brewing, Vitdura was initially not concerned. As things started to become more serious, however, he became concerned, and prompted by several of his friends, he became an advocate for peace. Unfortunately, his protests were mostly ignored, and the war continued until it culminated in the Archives Massacre. Shortly after the Matoran Civil War, Vitdura was sent to Voya Nui to assist with a large forest fire that was decimating the region, as he could absorb the heat, being a Toa of Fire. However, a short while after he arrived, a huge blast of energy spread across near where he was, and it transformed him. His armor became a brighter shade of red, completely altered his armor, and changed his Kanohi Arthron into the shape of a Hau. Unfortunately, right after this, he was attacked by several other Toa of fire, with whom he had been working to quell the forest fire. Along with the other still-sane Toa of Fire, he managed to fend off and subdue the mutated ones. Around 29,000 years ago, Vitdura became stationed in a large Matoran city on the Southern Continent with his former teammate Mareela. After a brief while, they became romantically involved, and decided to travel around the surrounding area. After wandering and helping for some time, they came across a fledgling Toa team, the Toa Kotulsis, and decided to stay with them. Around 27,500 years ago, A Toa of Lightning named Zasere passed by, but asked to join the team, as she had been traveling for quite some time. She was accepted, and became a member. Sometime before 26,000 years ago, they assisted in the evacuation of a Matoran village, which was caused by an incoming Rahi stampede. The village received only minor damage from the stampede, although several buildings did have to be repaired. 25,500 years ago, a strange Toa-like being arrived near the building the team was using as a headquarters, badly wounded. They brought the being inside, and Rezan set to work healing her, with his tools and a spare mask of healing he possessed. When he was finished, the being did not awaken, and instead remained comatose for several weeks. When the Toa-like being did awaken, she started to ask where she was. When they told her, she disappeared shortly afterwards, with all members of the team being baffled about it. Around 21,000 years ago, a member of Mareela and Vitdura's old team from Metru Nui went on a journey to track his teammates down, with the help of a Toa of Fire. The two Toa, Kielor and Calorrid, eventually followed a trail and ended up joining the members of Kielor's old team. Roughly a year later, the Toa of Iron who had rescued Mareela, Orokul, having heard word of the budding Toa team, decided to join simply because he had nothing better to do. At this point, Karo decided that his team was large enough and to not allow any new members into it. Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, Orokul grew dissatisfied with the way the team's leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really being sure which way would be better. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. All members of the team had various reasons for leaving or staying. This event left the Toa Kotulsis with only six members. Tbw Abilities and Traits Toa Vitdura was extremely extroverted, and loves to talk with others. He always tries to be friendly, but can be prone to impulsive actions, like many Toa of fire. Vitdura is also very good-natured, and as such can be very concerned for others. He is also quite a show-off, and never lets a chance to impress people go by. As a Toa of Fire, Vitdura had near-perfect command over heat and flame. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. Examples of this include creating fireballs, generating a rain of fire, absorbing the heat in an area, and putting out fires. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Vitdura had innate Fire powers, which manifested as a resistance to heat. As a Toa, He gained complete control over his fire powers. Vitdura's Kanohi is the Arthron, Mask of Sonar. It gave its user the power to sense the movements and positions of targets through echolocation. Vitdura wields two hand scythes, which channel his elemental powers. Formerly, he wielded a Halberd. Forms Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire